The present application relates to multipurpose hand tools that can be folded to a compact configuration, and particularly relates to such a tool including shears that are locked in a safe condition when the handles are closed, and whose handles are designed to be comfortable in use.
Multipurpose tools including shears and selected additional tools that can be folded into a compact configuration are known, and are available in various forms designed particularly for gardening or for use by bird hunters, for example. Previously known folding multipurpose tools designed for such uses, however, have not been particularly comfortable in use, and in some cases have required particular exercise of care to avoid injury from sharp edges of their blades.
What is desired, then, is a multipurpose tool that incorporates shears that can be folded into a safe, compact configuration, and that includes attractive and comfortable handles.
The present invention satisfies the aforementioned desires by providing a folding multipurpose tool as defined by the following claims.
In particular, one preferred embodiment of the invention includes a folding multipurpose tool including bypass shears including a jaw, a blade assembly including a blade carrier and a sharpened cutter mounted removably on the blade carrier, and handles connected to the jaw and to the blade carrier and movable between an extended, operative position of each and a folded position of each.
It is a feature of a folding multipurpose tool which is one embodiment of the invention that it includes a safety lock mechanism that latches the jaw and the blade assembly safely in a closed position in which the sharp edge of the cutter is not exposed, in response to folding the handles fully with respect to the jaw and blade assembly.
It is a feature of another preferred embodiment of a folding multipurpose tool according to the invention that at least one handle incorporates a strength member in the form of a channel having side walls and wherein such a handle includes molded cushioning portions attached to the side walls to provide for gripping the handle comfortably.
The foregoing and other features of the present invention will be understood more fully with reference to the following drawings and detailed description.